For Good
For Good from Wicked ''is featured in New York, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Two. It is sung by Kurt and Rachel. After the song, Rachel says that she knows that she doesn't have to choose between love and Broadway, as theater will always be her great love. It was originally performed in the musical ''Wicked on Broadway by the characters Elphaba and Glinda, portrayed by Idina and Kristin (who portray Shelby and April respectively). It is the second song from Wicked ''featured on ''Glee ''and both are sung by Kurt and Rachel. (the first being ''Defying Gravity in Wheels, the ninth episode of Season One). The performance was filmed on the Wicked stage at the Gershwin Theatre in New York. Lyrics Rachel: I'm limited Just look at me I'm limited And just look at you You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda So now it's up to you For both of us Now it's up to you Kurt: I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason Bringing something we must learn And we are led to those who help us most to grow If we let them, and we help them in return Well, I don't know if I believe that's true But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you I have been changed for good Rachel: It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime So let me say before we part So much of me is made of what I learned from you You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart And now whatever way our stories end I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood Who can say if I've been changed for the better But because I knew you Kurt: Because I knew you Kurt and Rachel: I have been changed for good Rachel: And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for Kurt: But then I guess we know there's blame to share Kurt and Rachel: And none of it seems to matter anymore Kurt (Rachel): Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring) As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea) Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped by a bird) Halfway through the wood (In the wood) Kurt and Rachel: Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better Kurt: And because I knew you Rachel: Because I knew you Kurt and Rachel: Because I knew you I have been changed for good Trivia *Rachel sings the parts of Elphaba and Kurt sings the parts of Glinda. *This is the second Kurt-Rachel duet from "Wicked" after Defying Gravity and before Popular. *The two actresses that originated the roles of Elphaba and Glinda, both appeared as special guest stars on Glee. Idina Menzel (Shelby) originated the role of Elphaba and Kristin Chenoweth (April) originated the role of Glinda on Broadway. Gallery forgood1.jpg forgood2.jpg forgood3.jpg forgood4.jpg forgood5.jpg forgood6.png forgood7.png forgood8.png forgood9.png forgood10.png forgood11.png forgood12.png forgood13.png forgood14.png forgood15.png forgood16.png forgood17.png forgood18.png forgood19.png forgood20.png forgood21.png forgood22.png forgood23.png forgood24.png forgood25.png forgood26.png forgood27.png forgood28.png forgood29.png forgood30.png forgood31.png forgood32.png forgood33.png forgood34.png forgood35.png forgood36.png forgood37.png forgood38.png FGRachel.jpg FGKurt.jpg ForGood.gif Tumblr mophzkQZzW1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mophzkQZzW1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mophzkQZzW1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mophzkQZzW1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mophzkQZzW1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mophzkQZzW1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mophzkQZzW1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mophzkQZzW1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif 2LilyFG.gif forgood.gif for good.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner